


La Undecima

by AkaneMikael



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, footballer and coach, undecima party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real Madrid won La Undecima and there's party night and day and night again. Between one place and another, Karim and Zizou never separated, eventually find the time to recharge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Undecima

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I'm Italian, it’s the first time I write in English and I'm not good (in my language are much better!!!) but I wanted to try. The fic is for celebration La Udecima and benzizou, Karim and Zizou, are the protagonists. I know that many are undecided between them and the kames (Karim with James), but today it’s out this. Also I write fic kames, because it's a couple that I like. I hope you enjoy this one. Kisses. Akane

LA UNDECIMA

[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/aabf72fae9d4123fa6e0ebd76655679a/tumblr_o7wyz8HMLL1rmdmxco4_1280.jpg) [ ](http://67.media.tumblr.com/91f41c53be52d31f65f98167e7cbabaa/tumblr_o7wyz8HMLL1rmdmxco1_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/c8051a38782fdb8d3c4c001061577ac5/tumblr_o7y61mzn0M1rmdmxco5_r1_500.png) [ ](http://67.media.tumblr.com/bdfcab11d327f64f61b516a0e899b025/tumblr_o7y61mzn0M1rmdmxco1_1280.jpg)

 

I notice his hands that insert on my hips, under the arms,intimate go up and catch me to him. From behind.

He stands next to me, but always to keep me on himself, always his hands on my body in that way so intimate and for a moment, feeling how he keeps me with strength and how he leans on me, I seem to be alone with him in the room.

I turn my head looking at his face, but then I realize that we are surrounded by a lot of people, we are in the walkway to the city, including the fans who gathered to celebrate us. There are photographs and videos that start everywhere and above all there are our mates around that celebrating with us.

Karim, no, you're not alone with your Zizou.

You are in the middle of a lot of people, outdoors.

So I look at him stunned, surprised, reminding me not to kiss him.

Zizou is always there smiling to the public, and continues to keep me at himself, as if afraid that I run away.

\- Look at how many people! - he tell me happy. To me, honestly, people matter little.

I remain in his hands, literally, and I'm over the moon.

He's doing really, he's doing it in front of all these people. Without hesitation. Without problems. Without thinking about himself.

As if he would instead show it as much as possible.

Then approaches Jese, shortly after someone else, laughing, joking together, there are photos, videos and everything continues to run and run.

However, remain imprinted his hands on me, holding me tight.

The joy I felt in being in front of all the world, in that so cheeky way.

It was nice all night, but that moment, that moment for me was the best.

And that's that.

That will be the one I will always remember, years will pass and I will look back on this night, the Undecima, and I will remember this moment with him, in front of so many people and his hands on my hips, he has supported me from behind and so happy, so realized .

 

The night was long and beautiful, a lot has happened.

Winning the champions, my second, it was beautiful.

Although with a tough match, nervous, shy like the one we had. We won by a bit, and none of us, a few, however, can say they have played really well. The fear of losing has taken us all.

But I smile remembering the first thing that Zizou told me as soon as he got to me face to face, with no prying ears, between one period and another.

\- You know why I've had to change you? -

\- Well, the game had run aground, the attack was not working, they needed new energy, new ideas ... none of us could do anything ... -

But he would to specify.

\- Yes, but why you ... - I frowned. I didn’t understand why he would to specify. Usually he changes me and nothing else. I shrugged.

\- Cris can’t go out... and maybe Bale was doing better than me? - I asked not sure. Before Zizou I was changed because yes. Then came Zizou and he used the changes in a reasoned way. I mean, if I deserve to stay in the match, he left me there. When I took off, he had his reasons. But we have never talked.

\- When there are the president on the stadium and I need to change because you three don’t marked, I have two absolute prohibitions. Cris and Bale. - The rest I gave to understand, I realized what he means, I nodded a bit sad, then he gave me a sorry caress.

\- Tonight you were all on the same level, in the game. But he was there. I'm sorry, you know, right? - I was so impressed that he cared to explain, that I get back.

We had not yet won the game, but at that moment, for me, things went well.

I felt lighter, I smiled and thanked him.

\- Okay, never mind. Now let's win. - And after we won.

 

I think back to that dialogue. Zizou was really pained from idea that I was against him or that i felt bad.

Then there have been other occasions between us, during the celebrations on the pitch and off.

All beautiful. Many opportunities to say quietly that we love each other, the usual kiss on the neck when he embraced me, the intimate caresses, that feeling so alive, so obvious.

Each touch that came after James approaches, a James who repeatedly tried to stick on me.

Between me and him, things are a bit strange. I know that i like to James, but I'm with Zizou, no regrets. I love James, I get on well with him and I will not make him feel bad for the world.

But every time James comes up to me, hugs me, he stick me, then Zizou does something to me, as if by magic, in front of everyone. A funny exchange that fall into smiles, a touch, a hug. A kiss on the neck that kills me every time.

Contended?

A bit.

Yes, a little I am, and if I'm honest, I like it.

In fact, I love it.

Contended. Really me.

I smile.

 

The night is endless, we are left in the morning around the city in Madrid, in our place, to make the party with the fans. And there Zizou is also more present than before.

There is not an actual time when we can be alone and exchanging congratulations private, so we live all in this way, among surprise, excitement and daring.

And desire to be able to spend some time alone, as it should.

Especially because in the plane to go back home, were also family members who had followed us, including Zizo’s wife, and it was hard for us to have a moment together.

Once off we went with the team to the city and now that even this huge endless round is ending-with Cris that dance on me thinking maybe I'm Riky- hope to have him, then.

 

It’s an incessant run from one place to another, but of grace after night and morning passed to the streets to celebrate and dance and choirs, lead us to the sports center where we can change us, and rest a little before the next appointment of the team.

\- Today will be long, it’s not over! - Exclaims while Zizou takes off his jacket, the same way that I do too.

I look worn out.

\- Yes, I sensed that we will have a full day around... until tonight at the Bernabeu ... I don’t think I arrive alive. I’m dead now! -

I’m doing the math I rested only in the two plane from Milan to Madrid, but rest was a strong word because we were all excited and there were those who were yell all the time.

It’s a whole day that I don’t sleep and I can lay my head on the pillow and take off the plug only among another day.

\- Do you think to endure 48 hours without sleep? - I think Zizou shoot out the hours at random, in fact I look to correct it, but he has just taken away even the shirt underneath and is shirtless, so I avoid the counts and bite my lip.

I'm still wearing the shirt.

\- Or you will fall first? - Question.

I raise an eyebrow uncertain, mischievous.

\- It depends ... - I answer sly, sitting on the bed in his bedroom in Valdebebas, where he pulled me in without democratically.

Zizou amused smiles and walks over to me, standing up to look at me while he opens his pants and sliding their down on his slender legs.

I observe him perfect physique forties.

I envy him, I hope to get that at his age.

\- From what? - Asks lowering his voice.

I lower my eyes on his groin, covered by white briefs.

I bite my lip again.

\- From what I can fill myself now .... - Allusive? Very!

Zizou laughs and bends to take the hem of the mesh, as I lift up my arms and pulls it over my head.

\- Let's see if I still have some ideas ... - He says, alluding to the fact that he used them all for the final.

We will not have really won in the classic way you win a game.

More than anything we have not lost.

But even that’s important. Being able to do when things are not well, when players are not shine and don’t play well, when the opposing team is charged and plays better than you.

That was his talent. He didn’t lose.

Point.

My hands go on his thighs, to the back, while he caresses my arms and reaches the shoulders and neck. He massages that way, caressing my head while I take care of take off his underwear and let myself slip his penis on my face, closing eyes, savoring the moment, masturbating while I use it on my own.

His massages and caresses relax me and hold me chills, I'm dead tired, even though I didn’t play the whole game.

I think back to when he wanted to explain to me why he put off me and I smile.

\- You're very sweet ... - I comment. Zizou is taken from my treatment and is disconnected.

\- Because i caress you with my penis? - Say without thinking. I get up in surprise, usually he has a natural class that doesn’t allow him to say certain things, but now I think he's really tired too.

\- Because did you want to tell me why you had to take me off even though I was not really the worst. You were not required to do so, I know you usually do spin, try to change a bit all not always the same. - Zizou who knows what I mean, continues to caress the back of my head while I take care of his groin.

\- But in the Champions League you have noticed that I tend to always take you anyway ... - Of course I noticed, but I know the theory of Perez.

\- There was always the president at the stadium, right? - I reply before taking it in mouth.

Zizou is going to say something, but in the end comes out a long sigh and relaxed. We interrupt the dialogue to do enjoy. And he enjoys.

As it deserves to. But I do enjoy it even more, it deserves more pleasure than this.

I accompany the movements of his hips towards my mouth that sucks more and more impetus, and as he pressed me toward him, I fill up my excitement that starts from my legs. Excitement that I touch through clothes. And then also under.

The erection of Zizou grows quickly in my mouth until I feel it pulsing excited, then I stop, I open my pants, I get a little up and down with all the thighs. Zizou bends and ends of undress me.

\- I thought of having to be the one to take care of you ... - He says mischievous going up towards my face. I do back on the bed and he rises above crawling towards me.

I do get to my lips until we are not in good shape.

\- But you always do, in every possible way ... - Zizou smiles magnetic and master of the situation.

\- I do my duty as a coach ... - But at this point I stop and I lower my back, I lie down and taking his face with my hands and accompany he on me.

\- You mean that you fuck everybody? - Zizou stops right on my mouth, looks at me amused and mischievous admits.

\- Well, maybe with you... I have a particular fondness - I smile back.

\- Maybe... - Then he kisses me and my hands glide over his hips, while the erections rub between them. In an instant he moves on me teasing all my erogenous points, he knows very well. Thanks also to the famous athletic body that he has.

In a bit the world just fades between shivers of pleasure and fatigue leave place to the desire to be his.

He takes my hands and stopped with his at the sides of the head, as if to stop me, but I'm not going to rebel.

There are times when he take me strong, others where it takes me gently.

But I always feel to be the most precious thing in the world for him.

I don’t know how to convey such a thing, but he gives it to me.

Always.

And I just, I abandon myself to him, because I know that whatever he do, whatever decision he will take, in any field and sector, private or professional life, will always be the best choice for me or for the situation he faces.

So here they are, ready, that I trust and I always will trust.

His mouth slips on my neck and slowly, gently, gently cares for every centimeter of my body, my skin is hot as he passed, the muscles flickering under touch of his lips, his mischievous and erotic tongue makes me his.

My stomach, my groin, my erection, and then down between my legs, in my opening that is his again while I give my access clutching knees to his hips.

His mouth on me, his tongue inside, his fingers mark me.

Like today has marked me in front of everyone, clutching with that happy smile.

Zizou today was also happy for me. He won the first Champions after only five months as manager, but won it with me and I think that this has contributed to the joy that showed being always, always with me.

\- Zizou, Zizou ... please ... - No need to say anything else, i’m already hot, i can’t resist and he knows it. Giggling straightens up on me, wrapping my legs around his waist, one hand between us to be directed inside, eyes that don’t come off from mine.

\- I hope i’m doing a good job of recharging and care ... - He says mischievous. I smile and suck my lip, I lift arms above my head and push the shoulders and neck to lift the pelvis towards him. Silently asking him to hurry up, I'm ready.

\- From here you went great ... - Comment in the same way. He laughs, then gets serious and with a mighty boost comes in me. Stop smiling, joking and talking. The silence greets us with a sigh of both, time is suspended, the space is mixed and we are just me and him, finally united in one.

And, finally, a wave begins to warm up and domineering, magical, shocking.

Zizou pushes and with every thrust enters more, and every time I lose more and more. Contact with myself slipping away, it remains only he who makes me his, him in me, he moves and I with him.

And then he goes down on me, crushing me with his body, leverages the arms on the side of my body, a hand under my back to keep me closer to him. I think back to before when he did it in front of everyone.

A sense of possession over me.

I am his.

Zizou is well to control everything and to say things diplomatically without upsetting or offending.

And so in the same way he does with me.

He tells everyone that i’m his, standing behind me, to stay away from me because I am his.

Who hates me not to dare touch me because I am his.

Who would want to hurt me, that it will never succeed because then there will always be him to take care of me.

And he does it again, and again, and again.

The world disappears in our orgasm that is mixed on our hot bodies, regenerated from these hormonal discharges.

Everything's perfect.

The Undecima in our palmares and we together more than ever.

I love him so much that sometimes I cannot even tell him.

But I love him, I love him a lot.

 

His heart beats in my ear, my head on his chest, hands clasped, the other caressing my back, I wrapped all over him.

I want nothing more.

Only the world to stop.

Right now my life is not perfect, there are several things that don’t go well, but he has the power that when we are together, I don’t miss anything. I'm still happy.

\- If this year i have not collapsed, though now I'm not bad and I'm still happy, despite everything that happened to me, it’s only thanks to you. - Slight murmur.

Smiles, I feel it. He kisses my head, shaking my hand.

\- I do my best for not to make you miss anything. I can’t erase the bad things, I can only be near you when they succeed. I hope it's enough. - So I raise my head and look at him, excited, eyes shining.

\- That's everything. - He gets emotional, so simply he kiss me and everything is perfect.

I will never love anyone like I'm loving him. Never.


End file.
